


Time Heals Wounds

by LauvlyTender



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Hurt, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauvlyTender/pseuds/LauvlyTender
Summary: Time is said to heal all wounds.But maybe they'll heal faster if we stick together.





	Time Heals Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Is it bad I thought of this idea when listening to a love song? Oof.

They sky cried as everyone as surrounded a black casket being lowered into the ground. Soft cries were heard all around the one who had been tragically lost too soon.

Felix gripped his umbrella handle out of anger, blaming himself for losing her like this.

Bridgette was nothing less than perfect. She was kind, sweet, cheery and stubborn but motivated. It took him a few years to find out she was the lady who he’d been pining over in their alter ego forms. But the both of them couldn’t be happier after finding out.

Why did she just have to go driving on a rainy day? Why couldn’t she have waited for him? A car accident of all things took his amazing, miraculous Ladybug away. More questions of ‘why’ plagued his mind as people began throwing roses of her casket.

“We’re so sorry for your lost Felix.”

“Just keep your head up Felix.”

“She’ll always be with us.”

All the blonde boy could do was nod, acknowledging their sympathy towards him. It’s not that he didn’t appreciate them, he just didn’t really care on what they had to say. They didn’t know her like he did. With him and her putting their lives on the line for the citizens of Paris every single day and still had to keep it a secret from everyone else, he wouldn’t expect them to know what to say.

“She was a great person, Felix. I know something like this happening to her was the least of your expectations.” A voice caught him off guard and brought him back to reality, “Trust me, I know how you feel.” He looked to the voice to see a peitie bluenette girl, smiling through her tears.

“I-I...Thank you.” He managed to speak before she walked off.

At the end of the service, the pain was still too much. Wouldn’t it be for anyone?

“Where are Ladybug’s earrings now, Plagg?”

Plagg gulped in fear, “Master Fu has already chosen another.”

Felix growled in frustration, “Already? Was she really that replaceable?”

“It’s not like that, Felix. You need a partner.”

“I do fine just on my own.”

“But Ladybug is the only who can cleanse the evil spirits.”

“There hasn’t been any attacks since last year.” The boy snapped back.

Plagg winced at his tone. His owner was cold at times and rude but never like this. The tiny god was worried the blonde boy’s emotions would led him to end like Hawk Moth. Plagg would need to visit Master Fu soon before-

“I need to get those earrings, Plagg.” Felix looked to his ring, “I already have you...So that would make me half successful.”

“Felix, no! You know that would put the world out of balance.”

“I don’t care. I need her back.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Chat Noir! Stop this.” Ladybug breathed heavily as she took a step back, barely dodging Chat Noir’s attempted to hit her. “This is getting kind of old. Isn’t it?”

Chat growled at the girl who resembled a lot to his lady, “If it’s getting too tiring for you, then just give up.”

The dark haired girl shook her head, “Ladybug never gives up.”

“You’re not Ladybug! And you never will be!” Felix lunged at the girl again and again, failing to grab ahold of her.

The stood a few feet away before the boy took a moment to catch his breath, “We’ve been at this for months Chat. She’s gone. Why can’t you see that?”

“You don’t understand...No one understands.”

Ladybug bit her lip and shook her head, “But I do Chaton.”

Chat cover his face with his hands, “D-Don’t call me that.”

“You need to stop this Felix.”

The boy looked up, widening his eyes to the girl, “H-How…”

Ladybug smiled, crossing her arms, “I knew her, you know? She was my cousin…”

“M-Marinette?”

“The one and only.” Marinette’s smile faltered, “I was Ladybug before her. I quit when-”

“You lost Adrien.” Ladybug’s eyes tightened at the sound of his name, tears falling down her cheeks, “I-I didn’t know you two were...Us.” Marinette let out a sharp exhale. “Why did you become Ladybug again?”

“So I can save you.”

Felix looked down to the floor, “Why? I’m a lost cause.”

“No you’re not.” A familiar voice and hand touched his, making him look up.

“B-Bridgette?” Felix blinked his eyes to the glowing girl who stood in front of him, caressing his cheek. It was his Ladybug. His Bridgette who he had thought was long gone. “I-I miss you.”

“I’m with you, Chat. But no more of this foolishness. You have a good heart and you don’t deserve this pain. Give your heart a chance to heal.”

“H-How?” Felix’s eyes filled with tears as the glowing angel leaned in closer.

“The answer is right in front of you…” Bridgette pulled the boy into a soft kiss which he gladly gave in to. When he pulled away, he didn’t even flinch seeing that the girl he was kissing was actually Marinette.

“Marinette…” Felix looked into the blue bell eyes, seeking comfort from them and held her waist with both his hands softly. “I-I’m so sorry.”

Marinette smiled, “Shh.” The blonde boy rested his forehead against her and closed his eyes. “We can heal together.”


End file.
